


Erestor in Charge

by Mawgy



Series: The Crystal Bowl Chronicles [4]
Category: TOLKIEN J. R. R. - Works & Related Fandoms, The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien, The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Established Relationship, Fantasy, Light BDSM, M/M, My Slashy Valentine, My Slashy Valentine 2021, Sexual Roleplay, Valentine's Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-07
Updated: 2021-02-07
Packaged: 2021-03-13 03:13:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,625
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29271543
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mawgy/pseuds/Mawgy
Summary: A little reverse roleplay never hurt anyone. Except Glorfindel; Erestor will see to that.
Relationships: Erestor/Glorfindel (Tolkien)
Series: The Crystal Bowl Chronicles [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/660272
Comments: 12
Kudos: 7
Collections: 2021 My Slashy Valentine





	Erestor in Charge

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Nuredhel](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nuredhel/gifts).



> **Request:**  
>  **Rating:** NC-17 -- Explicit content  
>  **Pairing:** Glorfindel/ Erestor or Fëanor/Fingolfin or Maedhros/Fingon  
>  **Request:** some angst, sexual tension, sexual powerplay.  
>  **I DO NOT WANT:** too much fluff, death, blood play.

  
  
  


**Title:** Erestor in Charge  
**Author:** Mawgy  
**Beta:** Mawgy’s Mum  
**Dedicated to** Nuredhel  
**Rated:** NC-17  
**Genre:** Dominance/Submission roleplay, light BDSM (‘master’/ownership, spanking), edging, orgasm denial, established relationship, annual event, icky food, slice of life(-ish?)  
**Warnings:** m/m relationship  
**Pairing:** Erestor/Glorfindel  
**Summary:** A little reverse roleplay never hurt anyone. Except Glorfindel; Erestor will see to that.  
**Disclaimer:** I own nothing and am making no money from this story… I just like to play with other people’s toys. ;)

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Erestor’s hand stirred the small contents of the crystal bowl before holding it out to Glorfindel. Glorfindel eagerly dove his fingers into the sea of soft parchment pieces and plucked one at random. Unfolding the paper, he read the words and immediately blanched while also a family of butterflies danced around in his stomach excitedly.

“I feel I am in trouble,” Glorfindel lamented with a teasing smile.

“Why? What does it say?” Erestor queried; returning the bowl to the shelf; a curious upturn of his lips playing across his countenance; Glorfindel’s mixture of delight and nervousness infecting him immediately.

“’Erestor is in charge’,” Glorfindel quoted and turned the message around so his love could confirm.

“Oooooh, you are in trouble!” Erestor grinned and took the paper; holding it delicately. “I look forward to mastering you,” the Councillor husked and moved in for a searing kiss, dominating Glorfindel immediately. The blonde melted within his husband’s hold and eagerly allowed Erestor to have his fill. Erestor’s tongue was confident in its movements as it chased Glorfindel’s all throughout the Seneschal’s mouth, stroking and tasting; all with one purpose in mind: to show Glorfindel’s who’s in command.

Just as abruptly, Erestor withdrew and gave Glorfindel a smouldering look. “Let’s not be hasty, there are still 10 days in which to prepare… _oh_ so many things!” Erestor delighted with a wicked smirk and walked over to a writing desk. Sitting and inking a fresh quill, he asked “first things first, my dear, please, tell me your limits and what I absolutely cannot do to you.”

“Safety first,” Glorfindel whispered and kissed the crown of Erestor’s head.

“Yes, I feel our previous excursions have proven how important communication and planning is,” Erestor tilted back for a quick kiss on the mouth.

“Indeed,” Glorfindel agreed. “Very well,” he took a seat next to the desk, “I do not wish to receive anything permanent- no tattoos, scars or piercings. And nothing too extreme- for example; not preparing me first, no multiple insertions or large implements that will stretch me beyond what could be considered natural.”

Erestor nodded and listed items on the page as Glorfindel went. “You are referring to that human woman we saw putting on a show displaying her talents for making all sorts of items disappear inside her?”

“I’d rather not remember, frankly,” Glorfindel shivered, “that wine bottle…” he trailed off.

“Yes, you were not the only one making a hasty retreat at that point,” Erestor smiled gently and rubbed Glorfindel’s hand soothingly. “I promise, no implements larger than myself and what you are used to.”

“Thank you. Also, no other partners, I want no one but you to have me.”

“Good, for I have no intention of sharing you,” Erestor lovingly agreed.

“It should go without saying, but just to be clear, nothing that will interfere in my duties, rank or reputation within Imladris.”

“Fair, though might I query- are you referring to only outright obvious acts? Or, can I set secretive challenges that may be construed as humiliating, but it is then up to you to remain stoic in public to keep them hidden?”

“May I have an example?” Glorfindel queried, not wanting to commit without further information.

“For instance, wearing women’s undergarments beneath your clothes, or attaching small clips to your nipples, or having you go out in public wearing a cloak with nothing but your boots on underneath,” Erestor’s eyes twinkled and he bit his bottom lip, imagining Glorfindel trying to remain calm in all these situations.

Glorfindel’s eyes darkened as he had a glimpse of what might be ordered of him this coming Valentine’s Day. “Subtle things such as these are acceptable; the titillation is the possibility of being caught, not the disgrace of being apparent and lewd while in public. However, I would like to reserve the right to not complete a specific task if I feel it is too risqué.”

“Of course; I would not force you into something you do not wish,” Erestor agreed.

“Should we organise to have the day off to enjoy one another thoroughly?”

“Mmmmm, I believe we have a council meeting that day, so we may only be permitted to finish a little earlier than usual.”

“Damn Elrond; organising meetings to disrupt our schedule,” Glorfindel sulked.

“Oh, hush you big baby. Must I have you over my knee already?” Erestor teased.

“I-what, no-would… would you?” Glorfindel’s mind raced.

Erestor flicked an eyebrow upwards and a mischievous smile lit his face.

~*~*~*~*~

“Since when do you drink so much?” Glorfindel asked as he dragged Erestor’s uncoordinated form into their room.

“Since prideful Dwarves saw fit to challenge me to-to-to--- MGMPH!” something caught in Erestor’s throat and Glorfindel immediately rushed his love to the bathroom. 

“Stay here, I will get you some water,” Glorfindel left Erestor leaning over the bath tub.

~*~*~*~*~

The next night Glorfindel slipped into bed behind Erestor and began kissing the naked shoulder and neck before him; his hands sliding over creamy skin.

“Fin, I’m sleeping,” Erestor groggily complained and darted his shoulder away from Glorfindel’s lips.

“Sorry love, sleep well,” Glorfindel kissed Erestor’s hair and left him to his slumber.

~*~*~*~*~

“Damn musicians,” Erestor cursed as he entered the chamber he shared with Glorfindel.

“Good meeting?” Glorfindel asked from near the wardrobe as he dressed for the day.

“They never came! Didn’t even have the courtesy to tell me they were too hungover to attend! 

“It is 5 in the morning! Have you been waiting all this time?” Glorfindel looked shocked.

“Ye-ahhhhh,” Erestor let out a yawn before falling onto the bed, still clothed. “Next time I shall insist a meeting before a performance.”

“They shall do as they did this time,” Glorfindel moved over to the bed and began undressing Erestor, starting with his boots. “They will say the time before hand is precious and they cannot strain their voices; and they cannot wake earlier than 4 o’clock in the afternoon as they are up till dawn breaks, as is the way of all artists. Roll over love,” Glorfindel guided as he pulled at a sleeve to Erestor’s open robe.

“Typical. I shall refer them to Melpomaen next. They wish to waste my time, I shall punish them in turn,” Erestor said vindictively.

“And Melpomaen?” Glorfindel smiled.

“He is support staff, and will follow instructions given,” Erestor crawled under the blankets and fell promptly asleep.

Glorfindel kissed a cheek and tucked Erestor in. “I will let Elrond know you are otherwise occupied today.”

~*~

“Erestor?” Glorfindel knocked on the open door to Erestor’s office as he walked inside.

“Oh, good evening.”

“Sleep well?”

“Yes, thank you, though now I have all the work from today to catch up on. And items have been placed haphazardly all over my desk- there is no coordination; everything is a-shambles. I fear I will be here until dawn again!” Erestor mewled.

“Can you spare time for dinner?” Glorfindel asked as he stopped next to Erestor and stroked the dark tresses. “Or breakfast, as the case may be?”

“I grabbed a quick bite from the kitchen on my way here,” Erestor advised. “Thank you for your concern though. I will work until midnight, maybe 1 o’clock and then turn in. Things should be under control by then, surely.”

“Very well, but don’t exhaust yourself,” Glorfindel kissed Erestor and left him to his work.

~*~*~*~*~

“Erestor? Why are you here?” Glorfindel asked, kissing Erestor awake.

“I did not wish to disturb your slumber,” Erestor mumbled, working out the crick in his neck from sleeping on the couch.

“I do not want you to feel you cannot sleep in our bed. It is false dawn and I have to head out to the training field. Why do you not go get cosy for another hour or two before work?” 

“I just might,” Erestor agreed. “See you at lunch?” 

“Indeed. Take care,” Glorfindel kissed Erestor again and left.

~*~*~*~*~

“There you are. I was worried when I did not see you at dinner or could not find you in your office or the library,” Glorfindel greeted as he located his spouse already tucked into bed.

“Mmmm, I thought an early night would do me good,” Erestor’s voice was sleepy and he hugged the sheets to him closer.

“Is there anything I can do?” Glorfindel asked.

“Just let me rest, I will be fine after a good night’s sleep.”

“Very well. Love you,” Glorfindel softly kissed Erestor’s forehead and left the room to quietly read before turning in later himself.

~*~*~*~*~

“You are looking a little rough,” Erestor commented when Glorfindel entered their room the next evening. 

“Intense training day with the advanced soldiers. While my skill is superior to any of them, when mock-battling them one after the other, I fear my stamina could not keep up as they kept coming again and again in turns,” Glorfindel moved stiffly and began to disrobe.

“Here, let me assist,” Erestor offered and rushed to help a dusty and sore Glorfindel undress. “Why don’t I run you a hot bath? Let those tired muscles relax?” 

“That sounds heavenly,” Glorfindel groaned in appreciation. Erestor took his hand and led him away to the washroom.

~*~*~*~*~

The next evening Glorfindel shuffled into their chambers once more, his body clearly still sore.

“Oh dear,” Erestor sympathised, putting his book down. “Why do I not give you a deep massage? Work out some of those kinks?”

“What did I do to deserve you?” Glorfindel asked, a grateful smile upon his countenance.

Erestor remained quiet, but once again helped Glorfindel out of his clothes and led him to their bed. Glorfindel gingerly lay down upon the welcoming mattress. Erestor fetched calming and sleep-inducing oils and began working them into Glorfindel’s tender flesh. The warrior was in Lorien’s Garden in a matter of minutes.

~*~*~*~*~

The next day Glorfindel was back to his usual bouncy self and all but leapt into bed beside Erestor; instantly seeking intimate contact with his mate.

“Mmmm, Glorfindel,” Erestor placed a hand on Glorfindel’s shoulder and nudged the blonde away. “I have a headache,” Erestor said, looking miserable, one hand brought up to his head indicating where the pressure was felt.

“Anything I can do?” Glorfindel asked softly, looking concerned.

“If you could get me a glass of water please?” Erestor looked pathetic as he asked his favour.

“Of course,” Glorfindel agreed and went to get his partner a drink. 

Gone for only a matter of moments, Erestor was sound asleep by the time Glorfindel returned. He placed the drink on the bedside table then blew out the remaining candle. Glorfindel gently eased himself onto the bed and snuggled against his love’s side.

~*~*~*~*~

That no candles were burning was the only tell-tale sign Glorfindel needed to indicate Erestor was already in bed; most likely sleeping. As wonderful as it was to see Gildor again, the red-head had kept him far longer than Glorfindel would have liked. Upon seeing his lover resting, Glorfindel surrendered to slumber himself not long after.

~*~*~*~*~

“Nooooo,” Glorfindel complained and held tight to Erestor’s waist. 

“You are very sweet, but I have an early meeting I must attend,” Erestor lamented. “Come, let me go,” he tapped the sun-kissed arms trapping him.

“Who organises meetings this early?” Glorfindel pouted.

“Glorfindel,” Erestor said testily.

“Fine,” Glorfindel huffed and released his husband.

Erestor stood in all his naked glory and turned to his frustrated lover still lying on the bed. “I shall see you at dinner,” Erestor leaned in for a kiss.

Glorfindel returned the action. “Dinner? What of lunch? I was rather hoping I could convince you to skip lunch and return to our room for some alone time with me?”

“You know we councillors like to drone on. The meeting will likely stretch on for _hours_.” 

“So true,” Glorfindel begrudgingly agreed.

Erestor dressed in a hurry. Before he left for the day, he approached Glorfindel who had been watching him intently this whole time. “I love you,” Erestor said, then leaned in for a deep kiss, holding Glorfindel’s head between his hands. Their lips met and sealed together; their tongues playfully lashed against one another. Erestor teased and made silent promises for more later. “I have to go,” he whispered against Glorfindel’s lips. “Know that your caresses will see me through what is likely to be a gruelling meeting. Until next we meet,” Erestor pressed another quick kiss to Glorfindel’s lips and left the room.

~*~

“Erestor, shall we retire to our rooms?” Glorfindel asked politely, his patience wearing thin as dinner was long over and the night wore on, with Erestor showing no signs of retiring to bed anytime soon.

“But I am so enjoying the music tonight. And this vintage, it really is delicious,” Erestor said, the heat from the nearby fire keeping him warm.

“If you come with me, I promise to share with you tastes sweeter than any wine,” Glorfindel tempted.

“Oh?” Erestor’s eyes flicked to the side for a moment to view the large timepiece in the corner. “I suppose it is getting quite late,” he downed the remainder of his drink quickly and placed the goblet on a nearby table. “In that case, lead the way,” Erestor held out his hand and let Glorfindel escort him back to their rooms.

The moment the door closed behind them, Glorfindel was all over Erestor, pushing the dark-haired elf against a wall and lifting him up, lips all over one another. Erestor wrapped his legs around Glorfindel’s waist and his arms roamed the blonde’s upper back.

A bell rung out in the distance and Erestor twisted his head aside, breaking the lip-lock with Glorfindel. The Seneschal continued his oral assault; kissing, licking and nipping Erestor’s neck.

“Do you hear that, Glorfindel?”

“Mmm,” Glorfindel responded.

“It is the midnight toll,” Erestor explained calmly amid Glorfindel’s enthusiastic ministrations.

“Just ignore it,” Glorfindel tried to bring Erestor’s mind back to him.

“The bell signals the start of a new day,” Erestor said. “It hails the beginning of this Valentine’s Day.”

“Mmmhhmmm, happy Valentine’s Day,” Glorfindel nodded, and moved his lips to Erestor’s once more. His love couldn’t talk if his lips weren’t free.

Erestor allowed the kiss, but did not open his mouth to invite his love in. Glorfindel did not seem to be concerned, and rather moved on quickly to lick the tip of Erestor ear. That always got his husband in the mood.

“Stop, Glorfindel,” Erestor said firmly the split-second a tongue touched his ear.

“Why?” Glorfindel demanded, but did not move, the ear tip a hair’s breadth from his mouth. “We have not been intimate in over a week and I miss holding you.”

“Because it is Valentine’s Day, and I am in charge,” Erestor grinned almost maniacally. Glorfindel felt a cold chill run down him. Ever so slowly, the blonde head moved back far enough so he could look Erestor in the eye. “Put me down,” Erestor said.

Glorfindel hesitated, his hips and hardened need pressed firmly into Erestor.

“Put me down, Glorfindel,” Erestor ordered.

Numbly, Glorfindel lowered Erestor to the ground and took a step back.

“Do not make me repeat myself again,” Erestor warned. “Now, I am sure you are curious as to what I have planned for the day ahead,” Erestor rounded Glorfindel and practically skipped over to the writing desk where he pulled from the third drawer some cards he had made up in the days leading up to now. “Firstly, I thought to make some of the day’s happenings a bit random. Twenty cards, all with activities, some pleasurable, some less so, depending on whether you have been good or bad.”

“And who decides if I have behaved?”

“I do!” Erestor smiled, “of course.”

“Do I have a say?”

“No.” Erestor grinned, clearly enjoying this power dynamic. “So, twenty cards, ten punishments and ten rewards,” Erestor placed the two piles down on the desk for later use.

“May I know what is on the cards?” Glorfindel asked, concern in his voice, unsure how extreme Erestor’s choice of punishments might be.

“Surely some of the thrill is NOT knowing what is coming?” Erestor asked.

“Perhaps, but could I have an example from each deck? Just so I know the scale I can expect to ensure I am comfortable with the level of punishments?”

“Very well, but I did choose them with our previous conversation concerning limits in mind,” Erestor picked up two cards from either pack. “Rewards can include: a full body massage I gift you; have to take care of my precious, after all; really work out any kinks I give you,” Erestor winked and moved on to the next card, “and; verbal praise. Punishments may include: writing an essay explaining why you were bad and what you could do differently in the future to please me; and; a cold bath. Do these seem satisfactory to you?”

“Yes, thank you.”

Erestor nodded once and placed the cards back into their piles, shuffling the stacks a little to ensure the draw was random. He turned back to Glorfindel and walked up to the blonde, cupping and stroking the handsome face and golden hair of his husband.

“You need not worry, you are my prized possession today, and I will let no harm befall you,” he leaned in for a chaste kiss. “And with our agreed upon terminology, I will know whether to continue, stop, or slow down and rethink my actions and choices if you are uncomfortable. I will take care of you,” Erestor reassured.

“I trust you,” Glorfindel smiled.

“Excellent.” Erestor removed his hands from Glorfindel and took a seat, crossing his legs and looking very authoritative. “Rule number one for today, and _most importantly of all,_ you are not allowed to orgasm without my permission. Failure to comply with this most sacred condition will result in an automatic punishment card, and for this transgression especially, I will take said card to the extreme in order to dole out appropriate disciplinary action for this most heinous of crimes. Cold bath? No, an ice-cold bath. An essay? How about a 10-foot-long scroll essay. Do you understand?”

Glorfindel’s eyes went wide at this new revelation and nodded his head dumbly.

“I cannot hear you,” Erestor prompted.

“I understand.”

“For today, when we are alone, you will call me ‘Master’,” Erestor stated.

“I understand, master.”

“Your head must not be higher than mine unless I advise you otherwise.”

Glorfindel’s face was unsure what to do until Erestor pointedly dropped his eyes to the floor.

“Yes, master,” Glorfindel sunk to his knees.

“You are very doing well,” Erestor praised. “Now, I will be going to sleep in a moment.” Glorfindel looked like he wanted to protest; his hardened flesh still straining in his leggings, but he remained silent and swallowed down any defiance he felt rising within him. Erestor smiled at the restraint Glorfindel was clearly at odds with. “It will be your task to disrobe me, dress me in my nightwear; and brush and braid my hair for bed. With the exception of brushing my hair, you are to remain beneath me.” Erestor’s eyes darkened.

“Yes, master,” Glorfindel agreed and crawled his way over to Erestor’s wardrobe, choosing a sleeping set that would keep his master warm through the night, but not overheat. Neither Erestor nor Glorfindel wore bed clothes on a regular occasion. But this was not about comfort. This was Erestor letting Glorfindel know that nothing sexual would occur tonight.

Glorfindel shuffled back using one hand to crawl while the other held the clean garments off the floor. He laid the items on the bed and turned to Erestor. “Will these suffice, master?”

“Yes, I am pleased with your selection,” Erestor stood from his chair and cupped Glorfindel’s cheek in a reassuring manner. Glorfindel nuzzled the hand and pressed a light kiss to it before it disappeared. “Come, undress me.”

Glorfindel manoeuvred to his feet, but never rose to full height. He removed Erestor’s clothes layer by layer. Without needed to ask, Erestor would raise his arms as needed, or would use Glorfindel’s shoulder as a crutch while he lifted his feet; one foot at a time; for his shoes, socks and leggings to be removed. Glorfindel folded and placed all items neatly in the hamper near the door for washing; they may be dirty, but they were still Erestor’s, and would be treated delicately. 

When encouraging Erestor to step into his night time bottoms, Glorfindel was acutely aware of his master’s penis right in front of him, taunting him with what he cannot have. Dutifully he repressed his own urge and dressed Erestor ready for bed. Once in his nightclothes Erestor took a seat at his vanity and waited expectantly.

Glorfindel followed crawling along the ground and stood once more when he was directly behind Erestor’s chair. Glorfindel began his task by removing all the clips, ribbons and braids from the dark tresses. He brushed the black mass until it shone, and then deftly braided the hair into one long rope-like cord. Glorfindel selected a ribbon to tie the end off. 

“Does this meet with your approval, master?” Glorfindel asked, using a hand-held mirror to display the back of Erestor’s head to him.

“It does, thank you,” Erestor responded. He turned in his seat and addressed Glorfindel. “You have done well with your first tasks; I think you deserve a ‘reward’ card. Go fetch me one.”

“Thank you, master,” Glorfindel smiled proudly and trotted off retrieve his first reward. Bringing it back with a skip in his step, Glorfindel happily handed it to Erestor.

“Thank you,” Erestor nodded upon taking the card. “And now go get me a ‘punishment’ card also.”

Glorfindel hesitated, confused. Then sighed and sunk to the floor, crawling over to the desk and back again with the paper requested of him.

“You are learning. Very good,” Erestor acknowledged. “For your ‘reward’, you will be permitted to sleep in the bed this night,” Erestor read the card.

Glorfindel bit his tongue, the thought of not being permitted to sleep in his own bed had never entered his mind. He was grateful at least that that was the reward he had received first. But also slightly resentful that he had to ‘earn’ the right to sleep next to his husband.

“You wish to say something?” Erestor asked, a bland look upon his face.

“No master,” Glorfindel responded quickly.

Erestor smiled. “For your punishment, you are to- oh, take a cold bath. A little disappointing, but then, it may assist with your little problem here,” Erestor pressed his foot into Glorfindel’s crotch, feeling the hard flesh against his sole. “Before you bathe, I will give you your instructions for the morning. Pay close attention as I will not repeat them. We have our heads of staff meeting at 10 o’clock, I have some work to complete before then which will take a couple of hours, so I want to be in my office by 8. Prior to that, I require time for you to bathe me, wash my hair, dry it thoroughly and style both my wardrobe and hair before we leave our rooms. I also require time to eat, so I expect to be woken between 6 and 6:30 by yourself. You may choose the time so long as it is within this 30 minute window, and you are sure you have given yourself enough time to complete the tasks set. I will be eating in our room so you will need time to fetch a tray of food from the kitchen. Bath first, then food, and lastly dressing, do you understand?”

“Yes master.”

“Say it back to me, tomorrow is important and time-management is everything.”

“I am to wake you between 6 and half past depending on how long I think I require to bathe you and wash your hair, attend the kitchens to fetch your breakfast and then dress you in order to have you at your office no later than 8am, allowing yourself at least two hours to complete some work prior to the meeting which begins at 10. Master.”

“Very good. Now,” Erestor stood and went to his wardrobe and pulled out a cloth bag. “When you wake me, you will be wearing the uniform held in here, and will continue to wear it as you complete the morning tasks up until the time you leave for your office.” Glorfindel looked at the bag ominously; it was clearly too light to contain any respectable uniform, but he nodded all the same.

“Yes master.”

“And please note, I did say ‘my breakfast.’ Yours can be taken after I have been seen to my office. Do you understand?”

“Yes master.”

“Finally, if time allows, I would like 15 minutes prior to leaving for my office in which to choose your garments for the day and gift you with something intimate in nature.” Glorfindel’s head snapped up at these words. “This is not a demand, and will not happen unless there is enough time to spare before I need to leave. So, whether you receive this or not is up to you and your efficiency in the morning. Do you understand?”

“Yes master,” Glorfindel said enthusiastically, a hopeful smile playing upon his lips.

“Very good. Come, ready the bed for me,” Erestor said as he walked to his side of the bed. Glorfindel crawled to the mattress and drew the quilt away from where Erestor would sleep. Erestor slipped into the bed.

“Permission to raise my head above yours, master?” Glorfindel asked.

Erestor held out a hand and patted Glorfindel’s head. “You may, and once you have tucked me in, you may retrieve another ‘reward’ card,” Erestor smiled.

“You spoil me, master,” Glorfindel smiled, pleased. He leaned over Erestor to retrieve the bedding and tucked his husband in tightly, wanting him to remain warm and comfortable throughout the night.

Once Erestor was settled, Glorfindel crawled and collected another card and brought it back to Erestor. “For your good behaviour this time, you will receive: a kiss. Come, rise above me and take your reward,” Erestor beckoned. Glorfindel wasted no time, sitting upon the side of the mattress and leaned down to meet Erestor’s oh-so kissable lips. The lip lock was warm and inviting, full of love and reverence. Erestor allowed Glorfindel to take his fill, but did not let the kiss deepen.

Glorfindel eventually eased away. “Thank you, master,” he whispered.

Erestor smiled. “Extinguish all candles but one. This you must use in the bathroom while you take your punishment. I trust I do not need to conduct a surprise check to ensure the water is cold, do I?”

“You can trust me, master,” Glorfindel slumped and slid off the mattress to once again sit on the floor.

“Excellent,” Erestor reached out a hand and patted the blonde locks.

“Candles and bath, afterwards you will remain unclothed and join me in the bed for the night. You will remain thus until morning when you wake me, understood?”

“Yes master,” Glorfindel bowed.

“Good boy,” Erestor stroked the golden hair twice more before giving his final order for the night, “go.”

Glorfindel turned to extinguish the candles and begin his punishment, leaving his ‘master’ to his slumber.

~*~*~*~*~

“Master,” Glorfindel called from beside the bed, “it is time to wake.”

Erestor stirred at the voice calling him and looked around. He blurrily found Glorfindel sitting on the ground next to the bed wearing the outfit Erestor had specified the night before.

“Morning,” Erestor groaned as he sat up. “Stand, let me see you.”

Glorfindel glowered a moment before rising to his feet. Erestor let his eyes roam Glorfindel’s body, very much enjoying the sight of the gloriously muscled near-naked body. Glorfindel stood wearing fake shirt cuffs around each wrist, a fake collar with a small bow around his neck, and a small white frilly apron around his waist. Or, at least it should be. Erestor found it was hanging rather lower on the Seneschal’s hips. Erestor pursed his lips in displeasure. 

“The apron is too low,” Erestor comment.

“Any higher and I will be displaying myself, master,” Glorfindel explained.

“Is that a problem?” Erestor challenged.

Glorfindel hesitated a moment before adjusting the apron further up his torso. “Does this please you, master?”

Erestor’s eyes dropped, staring rather intently at the crown of Glorfindel’s penis peeking out the bottom of the fabric. “Much better,” Erestor smiled and tapped the hood playfully. “You may kneel again.” Erestor’s gaze remained locked on Glorfindel’s groin. “Spread your legs,” he ordered as Glorfindel sat back on his legs and firmly kept his legs together. When spread, the apron lay flat over his lap, leaving the family jewels swinging freely for all the world to see. “It is a shame that I am the only one to enjoy this sight. It is rather… _tantalising_ ,” Erestor husked. “How are you feeling?”

“Exposed, master,” Glorfindel grumbled. Erestor laughed in response.

“Is there an issue with that?”

“If you are happy, I am happy, master.”

“What a perfect answer,” Erestor praised. “Is my bath ready?”

“The tub is filling as we speak; I wanted to ensure the water would be hot for you.”

Erestor raised an eyebrow.

“Master,” Glorfindel hastily added.

“Very well, come, we will start the day,” Erestor stood from his bed and entered the bathing chamber. Glorfindel crawled behind. The water was close to the perfect level, but not quite. While waiting, Glorfindel stripped Erestor bare and released his hair from its braid, running his fingers through the dark mass. Erestor held out his hand, which Glorfindel promptly took, steadying his master as he stepped into the tub. Glorfindel turned off the taps and knelt next to the bath.

“Permission to enter the water, master?” Glorfindel asked, thinking it would be easier to wash Erestor from within the confines of the large bathtub.

“Granted.” 

Glorfindel eagerly rid himself of his ridiculous uniform and joined Erestor in the water.

“Permission for my head to be higher than yours, master?

“Granted.”

Picking up a jug, Glorfindel began scooping water onto Erestor’s head.

Over the next half hour Glorfindel touched every part of his master; no place was spared from his hands and washcloth. In the very intimate setting, where contact was required at all times, in a situation that found Glorfindel surrendering himself to Erestor’s every whim; the cold bath last night did nothing to quell his need.

Thoroughly scrubbed, washed and dried by Glorfindel, Erestor stepped into a light dressing gown to wear while eating breakfast. Glorfindel hastily dried himself and put his ridiculous uniform on once more, making sure the height of the apron was sitting where Erestor wanted it.

“What shall I fetch you for breakfast, master?” Glorfindel asked from his kneeling position.

“Yoghurt, muesli, berries and hot tea,” Erestor said, walking to Glorfindel’s wardrobe. “You may wear these over your current outfit while you travel to and from the kitchen,” he retrieved a long coat and pair of boots and held them out to Glorfindel.

“Yes master,” Glorfindel gratefully took the clothes, crawled to the door, dressed and stood up to exit. A walk to and from the kitchen had never been so thrilling.

While he was gone, Erestor chose the items Glorfindel would wear that day. The brown boots he was wearing currently, beige leggings, white shirt and a long blue jerkin that fell to just above his knees. These he placed over the back of a chair and waited for Glorfindel’s return.

Seconds later, the door swung open and there was Glorfindel. 

“Permission to remain standing while I serve your breakfast, master?” Glorfindel asked.

“Granted, but remove your outerwear once you have laid down the tray.”

“Yes master.” Glorfindel placed the tray in front of Erestor and swiftly removed his coat and boots, placing them with the other clothes that had been selected for him. “Raspberries and blueberries were the berries on offer this morning,” he explained as he removed the serving dish from the tray, exposing the breakfast he had procured for his master.

“Thank you; you have done well,” Erestor praised seeing all items he wanted present. “While I am eating, make the bed, scrub down the tub, put your coat away and retrieve clothes for me for the day. I expect them to be suitable for a high-level meeting but not so restrictive that they will interfere with the vigorous activity I have planned for this afternoon.”

“Yes master,” Glorfindel placed the domed bowl aside and slunk to the ground once more. As Erestor ate his fill, Glorfindel completed the tasks set for him.

Erestor pushed the tray away, indicating he was finished.

“Would you like me to do your hair first, or dress you, master?” Glorfindel asked, anticipating Erestor’s next request.

“My hair,” Erestor moved to the vanity where once again Glorfindel brushed and styled his hair. Afterwards, Erestor perused the outfit chosen and deemed it suitable. Glorfindel then dressed him, a little disappointed to actively cover such beauty with stiff fabrics. He much preferred to be divesting the Scholar’s body of clothing. “You have done well this morning,” Erestor praised. “I feel you deserve another reward. Fetch me a card.” Glorfindel scurried across the floor to the writing desk and back again, eagerly handing the card back to Erestor. “Perform oral stimulation.” Erestor’s eye flickered over to the timepiece. 7:30. Plenty of time. “Would you like that?” Erestor asked, cupping Glorfindel’s head, looking down upon his pet’s upturned face, “to take me into your mouth, to work your tongue and lips around your master’s cock? For me to slide myself down your throat so far you will feel me within you all day? Would you like to remain on your knees as you service and worship me?”

“Yes master,” Glorfindel moaned, his eyes a dark blue.

“Then claim your reward,” Erestor encouraged.

Not even bothering to open or lift up Erestor’s robe, Glorfindel merely ducked under the hem. He knelt upright, rubbed his face into the cloth-covered groin and breathed deep the overpowering scent of his master.

Erestor felt himself starting to harden. “Do not stain my clothing,” Erestor warned. Immediately his leggings were lowered and his cock was enveloped in a warm mouth, a furious pace set upon his flesh and a firm vacuum sensation pulling him to full hardness in no time. Ordinarily, Erestor and Glorfindel would prefer to view their partner when performing fellatio, but in this situation, Erestor found the uniqueness of their current setting so stimulating that he felt no need to view Glorfindel’s actions; only feel that mouth on him and enjoy the sensations. The sight of _not_ Glorfindel’s head, but rather a Glorfindel’s head _shape_ moving back and forth under the cloth of his robe was both amusing and arousing.

Right here, this very action exemplified everything this Valentine’s Day roleplay was about; subjugation, surrender, service, devotion. Erestor drank it all in and let himself give in to Glorfindel’s talented mouth.

Sliding up and down the thick shaft, Glorfindel’s head bobbed quickly, wanting to please his master, to prove his worth and usefulness to the one he held above all others. His tongue ran up and down the hardened shaft, his lips tickled the sensitive areas, and his teeth touched with just enough force to bring a pleasurable pain to Erestor. It must have worked for a second later Erestor grasped Glorfindel’s head through his robe’s fabric and held him still as streams of sticky white semen flooded Glorfindel’s mouth.

“Do not spill a drop,” Erestor ordered as he exploded within Glorfindel. Glorfindel remained still, taking everything his master had to give; savoured the taste and then swallowed. Glorfindel set Erestor’s clothes right and then exited his private world, silently beseeching praise from his master as he looked up once more. Erestor’s face was flushed and his breath was heavy. “That was wonderful. If that action was not already a reward for you, I would gift you another card.”

“It was my pleasure, master,” Glorfindel said genuinely. Erestor held Glorfindel’s jaw and leaned down to press a kiss to his lips.

“I know I said I would have a present for you this morning if there was time, but I fear in your current condition it may be too much for you to bear,” Erestor looked pointedly at the erection staring right back up at him. “I am going to my office now. You do not have permission to relieve yourself. You may go about your day as you are now, or you may try to quell yourself before leaving here. Another cold washing perhaps? Do I make myself clear?” 

“Yes master.”

“Very good. Your clothes for the day are on the chair. Come to my office fifteen minutes before the meeting is due to start. Return the tray to the kitchen. While there you may have what you wish for breakfast. Or you may prefer to accept my offering as the only nutrition for you to break your fast with. Let the taste of me linger on your tongue all morning. I leave the choice to you.” Erestor kissed those lips one last time, retrieved something from his bedside table and swept out of the room.

Glorfindel all but collapsed onto the floor, pleasantly frustrated, wanting to touch himself, but found the desire to not to disappoint Erestor far greater than his pressing need.

~*~

Glorfindel tapped on the open door to Erestor’s office, gaining the other’s attention.

“Come in, close the door and lock it,” Erestor instructed without looking up from his papers. Glorfindel did as commanded. “Lock the door leading to Elrond’s office.” Glorfindel lowered himself to the floor and shuffled over. The door was already closed, so Glorfindel, as quietly as possible turned the lock, not wanting to rouse Elrond’s interest were he on the other side.

“The table under the window, rest your torso upon it, pull up your jerkin and lower your leggings. Then reach behind and part your cheeks. Advise when you are ready.”

Glorfindel looked to the table and found it had been cleared of the books it usually held. Now, the only thing upon its surface was a bottle of lube and a small black cloth. Glorfindel made his way there and positioned himself as instructed.

“I am ready, master.”

Erestor continued writing for a few minutes; watching out of the corner of his eye as Glorfindel at first remained stationary but slowly started to fidget as time wore on. The golden head turned as much as it could to make eye contact with Erestor, but Erestor would not meet him.

“What did you have for breakfast?”

“You, master.” 

Erestor smirked. He put the quill aside and stood up. “Are you ready for your gift?” he asked as he made his way over to Glorfindel.

“Very much so, master.”

“Did you touch yourself last night?”

“No, master.”

“Did you touch yourself this morning after I left?”

“No, master.”

“Good boy. I shall try not to stimulate you now, as no relief will be forthcoming yet either.” With that warning, Erestor picked up the bottle of lubricant and drizzled it between Glorfindel’s cheeks. With a careful finger he gently prodded Glorfindel’s entrance, pushing oil inside as he went, spreading it around. 

When he was able to insert his finger easily, Erestor added another. While he was tender in his ministrations, and despite being inside Glorfindel’s most sensitive passage, there was no erotic touches in his movements. This was purely necessary to open up Glorfindel, not to arouse. And he stayed well clear of the pleasure centre held within.

When he could slip three fingers in comfortably, Erestor removed his digits and picked up the black cloth bag on the desk.

“As agreed upon, Glorfindel, I will not insert anything larger than what you are used to taking. Just so you are aware, this,” Erestor took out the solid glass phallus from the bag and showed it to Glorfindel, “is half an inch smaller in girth, and an inch shorter than myself. If you approve, kiss the tip.”

Glorfindel felt both delight and dread jolt through him. Having something inside him at this point sounded wonderous. However, given the slightly smaller size, he had the feeling it would only tease him, not bring satisfaction. There was also the timing. He and Erestor would be going into a three-hour long meeting in a moment. He was likely to be a squirming mess by the end of it. Still, the thought of sitting there surrounded by all the other stuffy Councillors, too prim and proper to even conceive the notion that someone would be that risqué in their most sacred of all meeting rooms did excite him.

Knowing what he was in for, Glorfindel moved his head forward and pressed his lips to the tip.

“You do not disappoint,” Erestor praised. He drizzled oil over the phallus and spread it around with his hands. He lined it up with Glorfindel’s entrance and pushed it in, gently but firmly. “How is it?” Erestor asked, reaching for a damp hand-towel to wipe his hands on.

“Salacious. And scandalous if caught, master,” Glorfindel warned.

“Then do not get caught,” Erestor instructed. “Right your clothes and stand up.” Erestor collected his necessary notes for the meeting and unlocked Elrond’s door. “Take the bottle. If needed, you may excuse yourself every hour to add extra lubricant.” Erestor then exited the main office door and walked down the corridors to the meeting room. Glorfindel trailed behind looking a little stiff.

Erestor smiled upon seeing they were the first here. “Take your usual seat,” he instructed. While he and Glorfindel normally sat next to one another, this time he moved to the other side of the table directly opposite Glorfindel.

More than the object inside him, having Erestor watch him intently for the next 3 hours would be hardest thing for Glorfindel to endure. Glorfindel pulled out his chair and found an odd shaped piece of wood placed upon the seat. It took him a moment to realise Erestor was watching him closely. Grasping it had been put there on purpose, especially given Erestor’s instruction on where to sit, Glorfindel did not try to figure out what it was, and simply sat down and instantly figured out its function. He seized up, his eyes bulging slightly and his breath ceasing as he fought for control. The low-lying sides of the wood cupped his cheeks, while the small ridge in the centre curved up in between his buttocks, pushing phallus inside a little. With every change of position, the object would shift depending on how Glorfindel sat upon the wood.

Looking up, he saw Erestor watching him with a concerned expression.

“Are you well?” he asked.

Glorfindel looked around to ensure no one was coming around the doorway yet. “Yes master,” he answered a little breathlessly and shifted his chair in closer to the table, trying not to groan with each movement. For now, Glorfindel leaned forwards in his chair so as not to be resting entirely on the crest of the tiny curved pyramid.

Just then, several others started filtering in. Glorfindel fought to relax his features and soon enough the meeting started with no one the wiser.

~*~

The meeting was dragging more than usual. For Glorfindel the reason for that was obvious enough. With every shift of his weight the glass object inside him was either thrust inside him or slipped from the depths of his passage. While the movements were small enough, the setting in which he was receiving these pleasurable sensations are really what heightened his arousal. On two occasions Erestor had loudly cleared his throat and Glorfindel realised he had all but been bouncing on the damn thing under him.

He had long given up following the conversations. For better or worse, Erestor had pushed for Imladris’ safety to be the first matter of the day. Fifteen minutes in and Glorfindel’s main role in today’s dealings was over. All he had to do now was sit through the remaining time and stay quiet. 

Still, tiny movements with his hips seemed to be the way to go. Especially right now. His seating position was perfect, the angle was just right, and the nub inside of him was ready to explode. Without touching himself, Glorfindel was harder than he could remember being in recent memory. Especially being deprived of intimacy for the better part of the last two weeks, he desperately sought his end. He didn’t care that Erestor was looking right at him. He didn’t care that everyone in the room would despise him if they figured out what he was doing. He needed release. His body demanded it; Erestor’s ‘punishment’ be damned.

In an act of defiance his blue eyes swung up to look right at Erestor as he drove the object home once more.

“Lord Elrond,” Erestor’s voice cut in just as Glorfindel’s climax hit, “lunch will be served soon and we still have three items on the agenda. Might I suggest a short break now before lunch and then we continue after we have all eaten?”

As if trying to gauge everyone’s mood, Elrond looked around the table, and upon seeing Glorfindel especially with his eyes rolled back in his head, immediately agreed with Erestor’s proposal.

Everyone filtered out of the room while Glorfindel tried to hide his jerking motions as his seed filled his trousers. Erestor watched in fascination.

“Come,” Erestor simply said when Glorfindel’s eyes righted themselves, stood and exited the room. Like a pup expecting to hit on the nose with a newspaper, Glorfindel followed after him with a forlorn look, his head bowed. “Strip, all but your leggings” Erestor ordered once inside their chambers. Glorfindel immediately removed his clothing, not wanting to raise Erestor’s ire further. Once mostly naked, Glorfindel then knelt on the floor awaiting his next instruction. “Do not remove your leggings, but pull them down and show me what you have done.”

Feeling like a naughty boy, Glorfindel shimmied the top of his leggings down under his torso to mid-thigh and stretched the material out, giving Erestor a view from above of his milky ejaculate staining the light material. His current enemy, the cause of all this trouble, was still rock solid and bobbing away in front of him. 

“Do not adjust your clothing and go get a ‘punishment’ card,” Erestor simply said. He watched Glorfindel crawl pitifully across the floor, the phallus peeking out from between his cheeks as he moved. Glorfindel took the next card from the pile and returned to Erestor.

“Do you remember what I said would happen if you came without my permission?”

“I would be punished more severely than if it were any other punishment, master.”

“And now, I truly do not know what I will do with this,” Erestor held out the card that said ‘a spanking’ for Glorfindel to read. “I had thought if this card came up that I would spank you 20 times, 10 for each cheek. Should I now double that to 40? Or, should I leave it at 20 and use an object such as a belt or wooden spoon so the impact will be felt all the more? Which do you think is the more appropriate action for this heinous transgression?”

“40 with your hand, master,” Glorfindel said, almost trembling.

“Very well. Follow me.” Erestor walked through to the bedroom and sat on the edge of the bed. “Over my lap,” Erestor directed. Glorfindel hesitated for a moment but moved into position, ready to use his _word_ if needed. With the leggings already pulled down, Erestor rubbed his hand over the firm flesh of Glorfindel’s buttocks soothingly. “You will count each strike.”

“Yes master,” Glorfindel agreed. His legs were trembling, unsure how hard Erestor would hit and when.

A hand came down firmly, enough for a loud ‘smack’ to resonate throughout the room, but the impact did not hurt. Glorfindel flinched from the unexpectedness, not the pain.

“One.”

Smack.

“Two.”

Smack.

“Three.”

Smack.

“Four.” Erestor was alternating between cheeks as he went.

Smack.

“Five.”

Smack.

“Twenty-eight.”

Smack. The cheeks were starting to sting. Wood or no wood beneath him, Glorfindel would not be sitting still for the rest of the meeting regardless.

“Twenty-nine.”

Smack. Something Glorfindel had noticed in the late teens, and was now increasing with each strike, that phallus within him, the force of Erestor’s hand, combined with Glorfindel’s flinching flesh, it would be forced inside further. Practically thrusting within his channel as pressure was added and then relaxed between strikes.

“Thirty.”

Smack. He could feel it. That sensation was rising once more. It would not take much longer.

“Thirty-seven!” Glorfindel said with a holler, his hips suddenly jerking back and forth and his body seizing with pleasure. 

Erestor ceased his hand before it fell again. The hardness rubbing itself against his leg was undeniable.

“Another, hit me again master. I deserve it,” Glorfindel smiled giddily.

“I would but you seem to enjoy it too much,” Erestor said. From his position he deftly delved his fingers within Glorfindel, grasped the glass object and pulled it free. Glorfindel mewled, feeing rather empty all of a sudden. “On the floor.” Erestor threw the item onto the bed.

As elegant as a cat in water, Glorfindel, still riding the waves of pleasure wracking his body, half rolled, half fell to the floor in a heap. The evidence of his orgasm dripping down Erestor’s robe.

“Sit up,” Erestor ordered. Glorfindel struggled to organise his boneless limbs, still quivering. “You look like a turtle on its back,” Erestor observed. “Now sit up.”

Glorfindel managed to right himself and looked to his master, both shame and rebelliousness managing to appear on his face at the same time.

“Did you do this?” Erestor asked, pointing to the cum.

“Yes master, I did,” Glorfindel said proudly.

“Lick it up.”

His eyes never leaving Erestor’s, Glorfindel leaned forward and ran his tongue over Erestor’s robe, lapping up his own cum and swallowing it dutifully.

“Get another ‘punishment’ card.”

Glorfindel crawled to the table, took a card and brought it back.

A wicked smile came over Erestor. “It simply says ‘food’. There are two cards that say this. One in each pile. If this were in the ‘reward’ pile, I would allow you to choose what you want eat. Whether I cook you a meal, or we eat at the fanciest café, or you eat only desserts for dinner, that choice is entirely up to you. Can you imagine what this card means when it comes from the ‘punishment’ pile?”

“Master chooses my food?”

“Exactly. While I would prefer to leave this punishment until dinner, I know you did not have much for breakfast, so I had best use this for lunch. And I know exactly what to get you,” Erestor smiled maliciously. “As much as I want you to wear your soiled leggings, I am not that cruel. Rinse yourself off, take a fresh pair of leggings from your wardrobe and get dressed. Oh, and clean this as well,” Erestor handed the glass toy to Glorfindel.

“Is it to be inserted again, master?”

“Not at this time.”

“Master, please will you put it back inside me?” Glorfindel requested.

“After all the trouble it has got you in already and your behaviour in the meeting and just now? I think not.”

“I want a physical reminder of how I let you down, master.”

“I believe your stinging buttocks should be reminder enough.”

“I would appreciate the opportunity to prove to you that I can be trusted, master,” Glorfindel implored.

“Very well, but if you find your release without permission again, your punishment this time will be three times as dire. Do you understand?”

“Yes master.”

“Clean it and yourself, then return to me and we shall put it back inside,” Erestor instructed.

As Glorfindel crawled away, Erestor went to his wardrobe and changed his outer robe.

Fifteen minutes later Glorfindel was in the dining room. Erestor had taken a detour to the kitchen to request a special meal.

“Your meal will be here shortly,” Erestor assured as he took his seat a few minutes later. “You may drink water with your food.” Erestor began the torturous dining experience by purposely choosing items for himself that Glorfindel would prefer. Meats, rich cheeses, sugary fruits and a chocolate mousse for dessert. Erestor’s plate was piled high with so many goodies when Glorfindel’s plate arrived.

“Lord Glorfindel,” the maid said as she placed the dish in front of the blonde. Glorfindel knew it would not be anything good, but he didn’t think it could possibly be anything worse than broccoli. But apparently Erestor had nailed this punishment perfectly. Cauliflower boiled so long it was mushy.

“Thank you,” Glorfindel said to the maid. 

“Am I allowed to add any salt or sauce, master?” Glorfindel said so quietly only Erestor could hear.

“No, this is a punishment to the extreme. Now enjoy your soggy and bland pile of vegetable.”

Multiple people nearby looked at and commented on Glorfindel’s lunch, but through it all he simply ate it with a smile on his face and took any ribbing in good humour.

~*~

The meeting dragged on for another two hours. Once again, Glorfindel was unneeded for most of it and he let his mind wander. His sensitive buttocks, the hard length within him and the wooden board he sat upon all had his head swimming and his body squirming in his seat. Most in the room took his inattentiveness and fidgeting as boredom and impatience. Right now, Glorfindel’s whole being was focussed solely upon the sensations radiating from his backside.

~

“Glorfindel?”

His name cut through the haze. Glorfindel jerked his head up and looked around. Elrond was staring at him.

“Sorry?” Glorfindel shook himself.

“That report on expanding our borders to the west. Can you get it to me tonight or not?”

“Ohhh, well, Erestor and I had plans this afternoon. I thought that was not due for another week?” Glorfindel sat up straight as he addressed his Lord.

“Where have you been the past 20 minutes? We need to move up that report’s deadline if we are to move onto the second stage before the seeds need planting.”

“It’s fine, Glorfindel, we can go horse riding another time,” Erestor said from across the table with a serene smile. “Duty calls.”

Glorfindel did a double take at Erestor. Something about the smile playing about Erestor’s features. Erestor’s comment this morning about a ‘vigorous activity’ to be held this afternoon. The way it had been said suggested it to be an activity far more intimate in nature. Something for Glorfindel to look forward to all morning. 

But it went deeper than that. Deep inside Glorfindel in fact. No doubt, Erestor would encourage a ‘horse ride’ to turn into a ‘horse race,’ all the while Glorfindel would be stuffed full the whole time. He eyed his husband suspiciously. This year’s challenge really was bringing certain interesting characteristics to the fore in his beloved.

“If that is all your plans involved, then I expect the report on my desk by dinner time,” Elrond ordered.

“Yes, my Lord,” Glorfindel agreed, his eyes still not leaving Erestor’s.

“Very well everyone, good meeting. Very productive. Let’s get back to work,” Elrond dismissed the room.

Once again everyone filed out except two.

“Horse riding?” Glorfindel asked incredulously.

“And to think, you were _begging_ me to insert that back inside you,” Erestor laughed in response. “This day honestly could not be going any better! Well, aside from the report that you must now complete. Still, maybe another day?”

“Yes, I had best get to that, master,” Glorfindel excused himself.

“You do not wish to take your wooden friend?” Erestor asked.

“I feel I will need a clear head in order to complete the report properly,” Glorfindel hesitated in taking it with him.

“Take it. I will come to your office in two hours and read over your work to ensure it up to par and that no other ‘accidents’ have occurred,” Erestor pressed.

Glorfindel picked up the odd shaped mat. “Master,” he nodded his head and left the room.

~*~*~*~*~

As advised, Erestor assisted Glorfindel in tidying up the report and ensuring the quality before giving it to Elrond. When Erestor arrived to help, there was no doubt that Glorfindel was a shaking and quivering mess, clearly riding the high of sexual arousal, but doing his best to stave off gratification. Erestor took pity and allowed Glorfindel to remove either the piece of wood or the glass penis while they finished off the paper. To Erestor’s surprise, Glorfindel chose the wood.

Dinner afterwards was a casual affair, heightened by the knowledge that Glorfindel was still on-edge with a hard phallus still deep within him. Glorfindel could once again eat what he wanted, and conversations flowed freely between each other and their friends.

After dinner, they entered the Hall of Fire for one glass of wine then retired to their rooms for the evening.

“How are you feeling?” Erestor asked Glorfindel, whom had immediately dropped to the floor.

“I proved myself,” Glorfindel smiled with relief. “Are you proud of me, master?”

“You certainly did,” Erestor patted his hair. “I think you deserve a ‘reward’.” Glorfindel needed no further instruction and immediately bound over to the cards and scuttled back again. “Eager, are we?” Erestor smiled. “Oh, and so you should be, seems you are to receive the highest honours. But question is, will you take me, or shall I fuck you into the mattress.”

“I wish to feel master inside of me,” Glorfindel immediately replied.

“Very well,” Erestor conceded.

“Oh, thank you master!!!” Glorfindel nearly wept.

“Remove your clothing and get on the bed. I want you arse up and head down.”

“Yes master!” Glorfindel tore away leaving his clothing like a path for Erestor to follow.

In a more leisurely pace Erestor removed his clothing, but, like Glorfindel, left them strewn around the room too. While Glorfindel had been desperate all day and kept on edge for so long, so too had Erestor’s patience been tested for over a week. He looked forward to connecting with his husband again.

Erestor rummaged in the pockets of Glorfindel’s discarded jerkin and found the lubricant and brought it to the bed.

“I am so happy, master,” Glorfindel let out when Erestor joined him on the bed.

“Me too,” Erestor said softly and kissed a reddened cheek. Gently, Erestor pried the glass phallus from Glorfindel and instantly grew concerned. He placed the toy aside and began gently prodding and inspecting Glorfindel’s sensitive entrance. “Hmmm, this is looking a little red and delicate after today’s near-constant penetration,” Erestor chewed his bottom lip. “Unsurprising, given its usual occasional use. I would hate to rub your insides any rawer than they are right now and cause damage,” he worried.

“Master, I do not care, please, use me as you see fit. Satiate yourself within me. I only wish to serve you,” Glorfindel pleaded.

“I appreciate your dedication to duty, but I too have a duty of care. You are my precious, and I would not wish to see you hurt.”

“Fuck me,” Glorfindel said adamantly.

“Glorf-”

“Fuck me! Fuck me! FUCK ME! _FFFFUUUUUUCK MEEEEEE!!!!_ Glorfindel sobbed, his eyes leaking as much as the end of his cock was.

“Glorfindel,” Erestor rubbed the bronzed rump soothingly, “you seem stressed. I do hope the lack of intimacy in the ten days since we chose this year’s challenge has not left you pent up and wanting.”

Glorfindel gritted his teeth. “Are you gloating master?”

“I am rather,” Erestor smiled devilishly, though Glorfindel could not see it. Erestor moved around the bent over figure and glided his fingers through the sweat-dampened blonde locks. “Truly, I doubted I could suspend our love-making for so many days in a row; especially not without a little assistance from friends and colleagues. A persuasion to Lindir to uphold a falsehood; a suggestion to the elite guards to a combat challenge, dwarves and their love of ale, Gildor’s arrival; all to delay and distract. You, my love, I am sure saved yourself all those days, waiting for when we would be connected again. At one point I was sure you would come claim me in my office regardless of whether I was in a meeting or not. I however, knowing of my own deviousness, relieved myself whenever I felt the need. Admittedly, the sensations were not as stimulating as when we are bonding, but my hand knew how to find my end well enough.”

“You are cruel,” Glorfindel whimpered.

Erestor leaned over and swiped the upright bottom.

“You are cruel, master,” Glorfindel repeated.

“But so are you. My grand plans of stringing you along for one final day was ruined when you could not control yourself. I want you to know how truly disappointed I am in you for that,” Erestor cooed.

“I am sorry for failing you master. Take your anger out on me now. Use me as the worthless flesh I am,” Glorfindel cried, his hands fisting in the covers in frustration.

“Do you deserve to be used thus?”

“Please master, allow me to prove I know my place is beneath you, always.”

“Mmmmm, I feel you are trying to control the situation from your lowly station,” Erestor reasoned. He sighed, long and loud. “Though I suppose, aside from those two circumstances, you have been very good the rest of the day. And you did earn this reward.”

“I love my master, fair and wise as he is,” Glorfindel choked out as Erestor crawled back behind him. Erestor added lube to himself then lined his hardened flesh with Glorfindel’s entrance.

“You may find your release at your leisure,” Erestor permitted. 

“Thank you master,” the gratefulness in Glorfindel’s voice was unmistakable. 

Erestor grasped Glorfindel’s hips firmly and thrust in, hitting the blonde’s core in a single strike. Glorfindel gasped and instantly his channel tightened around Erestor and white liquid spurted forth onto the bedding. Erestor lurched back and forth several times, every time aiming for that bundle of nerves, really driving Glorfindel’s orgasm out of him, ensuring all that saved up milky goodness flowed freely.

Glorfindel was a mushy, boneless mass whose moans of pleasure were near endless as wave after wave of gratification hit and wrenched from him his pent-up lust. Even without any friction upon his hard length, Glorfindel came near-constantly for a full minute as Erestor assaulted his pleasure gland from the inside. His whole body was a quivering mess as he clenched around Erestor and his limbs and torso shook from both the force of his pleasure and the sudden release after so long without. Though he had cum twice this day already, having Erestor’s permission made it all the more powerful. He could swear he had been milked dry this time round.

“You have pleased your master,” Erestor said sweetly, removing his still hard member from Glorfindel. “Rest for now, I will be waiting for you.” The moment Erestor released Glorfindel’s hips the blonde’s thighs gave out and he crumpled to the bed. Too tired to look dignified or even think beyond his most basic and simple of needs. Eagerly, he obeyed his master one last time and fell into a deep slumber. “I see I used you well,” Erestor giggled to himself and stroked the blonde locks lovingly. Indulging himself for a moment, Erestor kissed a cheek and then stood, ready to tidy up before their next round began.

~*~

Glorfindel awoke a few hours later, rested but still buzzing, and, oddly, ready for more. A heartbeat later, Glorfindel realised what woke him. There was no denying that sound.

“The bells,” he grunted as he struggled to raise himself on unsteady arms.

“Woke you, did they?” a naked Erestor asked; sitting on the corner of the bed, a hand stroking lazily up and down his erection, a knowing smirk upon his face.

“I know we have agreed previously for no retaliation or hard feelings towards each other based upon events during these challenges,” Glorfindel said carefully as he prowled like a hunter stalking its prey; his eyes never leaving Erestor’s, “but you my love, by your own admission, stretched this day out to almost two weeks! I feel some kind of retribution is to be enacted.”

“I disagree,” Erestor shrugged simply.

“Uh-uh, this is no longer Valentine’s day, your will does not command me any longer, and I will have vengeance,” Glorfindel pounced, easily overpowering Erestor and pinning his dark lover upon the bed. Erestor shrieked with a playful giggle. “You’re very smart Erestor, surely you saw this coming. When you play with fire, you will be burned,” Glorfindel looked down upon his helpless mate; a fire within his blue eyes.

“Indeed I did,” Erestor said simply with a knowing smile and spread his legs wide beneath Glorfindel. The dark eyes flickered down his body, willing Glorfindel to follow his gaze. The slender hips rolled upwards to reveal the glazed entrance to Erestor’s nether region; making it clear what the Councillor had been up to while Glorfindel was unconscious. “I also organised for us both to have tomorrow off work.”

Glorfindel’s eyes snapped back to Erestor’s. “I love you,” Glorfindel said sincerely.

“I love you,” Erestor smiled kindly, and raised his head for a tender kiss before they ravaged one another all night long. “Go on,” Erestor thrust his hips up, “take me. Claim me. I’m all yours!”

Glorfindel easily thrust into Erestor, and defiled his partner all night long, claiming back the ten days of intimacy lost all within one night.

~*~*~*~*~

“Morning,” Glorfindel spoke quietly as Erestor roused. Looking for his husband next to him, Erestor was surprised to see the bed empty. Pushing himself up, he felt a dull ache from deep within himself; but that was forgotten the moment he registered Glorfindel standing next to the bed in the same serving outfit he had been forced to wear the day before.

“Glorfindel?” Erestor asked.

“I took the liberty to fetch our breakfast this morning in the same fashion as yesterday,” the Seneschal explained.

“I take it this means you do not object to the notion of me being in charge again, then?” Erestor teased.

“I do not, provided you do not deny me again in the days leading up to the event taking place,” he said sternly.

“Glorfindel,” Erestor cooed as he rose to his feet on the mattress and wrapped his arms around Glorfindel, pulling the blonde head to his breast, “those days were just as torturous for me. I can say with absolute confidence that never again shall I deny myself to you, nor more importantly, deny myself your loving ministrations.”

“Well, if that isn’t the most romantic declaration I have ever heard,” Glorfindel tittered. “Come love, breakfast is getting cold.” Glorfindel lifted Erestor from the bed and placed him on the floor next to the table. Erestor slid into the chair Glorfindel held out for him. Glorfindel took the seat across from Erestor and lifted his own serving dish to reveal bacon, sausages, omelette, French toast, porridge and fried potato. Not exactly healthy, but more than enough energy to see him through to lunch.

“Looks delicious,” Erestor commented as he finished pouring himself a cup of tea.

“It does, doesn’t it?” Glorfindel grinned and hoed into his food. “By the way,” Glorfindel interjected around a piece of toast just as Erestor went to remove the bowl from on top of his own food, “the chef made your breakfast specially just for you, he knows how you prefer to avoid fatty meats.”

“How sweet,” Erestor smiled and excitedly raised the lid. His face fell instantly and narrowed eyes met Glorfindel’s laughing countenance.

“Revenge is mine!” the blonde laughed. “Go on- eat up. You will need your strength for today.”

Erestor grew very still in his chair. Serene, almost. An upturning of his lips graced his face, similar to a smile, but his eyes had far darker intent as he stared at the gloating Glorfindel.

Upon seeing his husband’s reaction Glorfindel too went quiet and grimaced, squirming in his chair under that unreadable gaze.

Erestor turned to pick up his spoon and began to eat the mushy cauliflower. Between each mouthful that same expression hit Glorfindel from across the table. 

Whatever Erestor was planning, it was not going to be pleasant. Glorfindel grinned. Today was going to be fun!

  


~FIN~

  
  
  
  
  
  
  


For anyone interested, these were the ten rewards and punishments Erestor had devised:

**Rewards:**  
Perform a blow job  
Receive a blow job  
Fucking  
Kiss  
Verbal praise  
Erestor gives Glorfindel a massage  
Erestor brushes Glorfindel’s hair  
Erestor bathes Glorfindel  
Erestor cooks a meal for Glorfindel/let Glorfindel eat whatever he wants  
Sleep in bed

**Punishments:**  
A spanking  
No food  
Glorfindel eats food he doesn’t like  
Isolate/ignore Glorfindel’s presence for prolonged period  
Write lines (e.g., ‘I will do as master says’)  
Penis cage  
Write an essay explaining why Glorfindel disappointed his master  
Watch Erestor get off with a toy- Glorfindel not allowed to touch or cum  
Cold bath  
Chores/cleaning

  
  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
